


Dancing On My Own

by ReyDoneGoofed



Series: New York State Of Mind [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyDoneGoofed/pseuds/ReyDoneGoofed
Summary: Tony Stark hated Brooklyn accents.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: New York State Of Mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706515
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Dancing On My Own

When you think of a sexy accent, you don’t typically think of Brooklyn. Many would think of a thick southern accent, which southern accent? That depends on the person, Texas, Tennessee, hell even New Orleans, but definitely not Brooklyn. Most Northern accents are harsh, nasally, high pitched, or just a clean-cut neutral American accent. Nobody in their right mind would think Brooklyn when perplexing the country’s hottest regional accents. 

Tony Stark is from Manhattan, which has a decent percentage of people who speak with a neutral accent, yeah you still get that weird pitch every now and again, but mostly it's the standard ‘no-accent’ accent. Tony Stark spoke business and media more so than any other language he knew, his cadence in which he spoke was delicately handcrafted from the pits of his hellish upbringing, daddy Stark wasn’t exactly known for being a humanitarian outside of his household, and surely not in.

New York was a diverse state, every major town had its own accent, its own little  _ thing _ . Each section of the city had its own little thing too. The main things that the entire city and the entire state shared were great pizza, cheap hotdogs, beer, and a shit ton of crime. Every Newyorker knew this to be true, even the illustrious Tony Stark, who had never been touched by the city slack. 

To outsiders, Tony Stark was an untouchable giant in the weapons and technology industries. To his few close friends, he was a sad lonely man who hid behind his faults and weaknesses, warping his vulnerability into a weaponized mask for only the untrained eye and outside world to see. To Obidiah Stane, Tony was just a tool to be used until he was worth more dead than alive. 

Tony went into Afghanistan to complete a weapons demonstration, his best friend accompanied him acting as his overprotective bodyguard. Tony’s convoy was blown up, the public watched as the great untouchable Tony Stark was kidnapped and presumed to be dead. Business partners were elated to not have to deal with the overgrown child any longer, people who he helped wept in their living rooms, ever in debt to the man without knowledge on how to repay his generosity. 

Then a miracle, Tony Stark was found by his good friend. Colonel Rhodes rescued the billionaire from the desert heat and returned the damaged man to his great tower that stole the New York skyline. Obidiah Stane was arrested on conspiracy to kidnap Tony Stark, attempted murder, tax evasion, assault and battery, and a litany of other white-collar crimes the FBI was able to pin on him.

Half the board for Stark Industries was replaced within the next month, more arrests, the rumors of illegal weapons trading were confirmed against the company but denied when regarding Stark himself, the public felt safe knowing the genius CEO had nothing to do with the dealings. 

Tony Stark attempted to completely shut down the weapons side of Stark Industries, people panicked. Soldiers protest. Hammer Tech attempts to steal away the government contracts that Tony would be abandoning. After a solid two days, Stark Industries came back full swing guaranteeing that the weapons division would not fully shut down, but would no longer be the sole focus of the company, the future was in clean energy.

Tony gets word of a group of special forces who were attacked by men carrying Stark patented weapons. Tony sees red, does all he can for the few soldiers who were actually injured and sets about finding the men responsible and getting his weapons back. Tony was pissed. He searched the company to make sure none of these weapons were newly acquired by the madmen wielding them. 

Howard Stark would be rolling in his grave if he knew how his son was ruining the senior’s homegrown company, which is what the press starts to say when they hear of the changes. Stocks plummet for a short bit but skyrocket when Stark Industries releases several personal home devices for the general public, all affordable prices as well. The company quickly overtook Verizon wireless and at&t, sprint and T-moble weren’t even close to competing against the tech giant. Tony steamrolled over the competitors, beating out Apple and Samsung for phone brands. Amazon was quickly overtaken when SI released the StarkPad and Stark tv stick.

Tony was finally beginning to be proud of himself when he was approached by two soldiers claiming to be from the special forces team that he had helped almost two years ago now. They wanted to thank him personally. Tony quickly went on to take over Blachford in the development of prosthetic limbs. Sergeant James B. Barnes was donated a brand new Stark prosthetic from an anonymous source. If he was one of the two soldiers who came to see Tony in his office that day, Pepper and Rhodey didn’t mention it.

When SI suddenly had a heavy interest in donating to the art department instead of just the technology departments of certain New York universities, Pepper and Rhodey tried not to smile. When Tonys flings suddenly went from skinny blonde reporters to a mix of buff blond and brunet men, Pepper and Rhodey definitely mentioned it. When Tony suddenly had a thing for Brooklyn accents, the public finally noticed the odd behavior from the CEO.

The public watched, waiting to know who the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist was so smitten with. When Tony suddenly stopped seeing anyone and stopped going outside everyone noticed. When his drinking became worse, Happy knew something wasn’t quite right. 

When Tony finally spilled that he was in love, Pepper and Rhodey knew their friend was heartbroken. When Tony finally confessed his feelings to Captain Steven G. Rogers, the man was in shock. Tony promised to give him time to think, but everyone who knew Tony would say how he counted every second that he wasn’t given an answer. When Tony confessed to Sergeant James B. Barnes, he was faced with hefty rejection. When Tony tried to explain he loved them both, he watched as the two best friends kindled their own relationship and left him to rot. 

Tony signed off the company to Pepper Potts after he lost interest in doing anything anymore, he apologized to every person he felt he’d wronged, he sent a short apology letter to the apartment that Barnes and Rogers had gotten together after dating for a year. 

Tony Stark hated Brooklyn accents.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel is now up guys!  
> Happy holidays! Thank you for giving me a read! Comments and kudos are my lifeblood!


End file.
